(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved safety lock system having movable locking bars and fixed pivotal cams whereby predetermined ones of a plurality of vertically slideable storage elements are locked when a selected one of the storage elements is displaced a predetermined distance.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various interlock systems are known for use with filing cabinets wherein drawers may be locked or prevented from opening when a first drawer is withdrawn from the cabinet. An example of this prior art is a file interlock system as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,236 issued Aug. 19, 1975 and wherein there is shown a system comprising lock bars having cam members secured thereto and wherein the lock bars are displaceable to an immovable position against a cabinet wall to prevent withdrawing any file drawer of the cabinet once a file drawer is opened.